


A Dream Demon's Guide to Messing with the SCP Foundation

by Marvel_Dragons



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimentation, Government Experimentation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Dragons/pseuds/Marvel_Dragons
Summary: Inspired by “Reality is [REDACTED] | SCP!Dreamteam AU” by SparkWings. My Dream interpretation draws from @wizardstove on Tumblr Dream Demon design.I have very little idea of the SCP lore, besides the “anomalies bad, keep them secured, contain them, and protect humans. Study anomalies hehe”They're probably ooc :)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	A Dream Demon's Guide to Messing with the SCP Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkWings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reality is [REDACTED] | SCP!Dteam AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829462) by [SparkWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkWings/pseuds/SparkWings). 



> Inspired by “Reality is [REDACTED] | SCP!Dreamteam AU” by SparkWings. My Dream interpretation draws from @wizardstove on Tumblr Dream Demon design.  
> I have very little idea of the SCP lore, besides the “anomalies bad, keep them secured, contain them, and protect humans. Study anomalies hehe”
> 
> They're probably ooc :)

_ Audio Transcript File, Interrogation of SCP 534 Mark 1. Conducted by Dr. Cimmerian _

Doctor Cimmerian: Good Morning, 534, my name is Doctor Cimmerian.   
534: Hi, Doc. So, what are we going to be talking about?   
Doctor Cimmerian: I will be asking a few questions, mostly about you, and we’ll see where we go from there.    
534: … ok…

Doctor: We’ve noticed-  
534: we?  
Doctor: Myself and a few others dedicated to keeping anomalies away from the general populace. We have noticed that you have not taken your mask off. Is this for health-related or religious reasons?  
534: … I guess religious reasons?

* * *

Dream had been in the Foundation’s custody for nearly 5 months, and it had been incredibly boring. The scientists, once they had learned he was indeed sentient, focused more on learning what they could about him instead of leaving him in his cell. Dream had cooperated thus far, if only because this was new and he had heard rumors about fun stuff that was a part of the foundation.

Most of the scientists were fairly hardened, probably by the so-called horrors that the foundation had. It was mostly just interviews, with a few physical exams. Nothing invasive yet, but also no testing with other subjects. He hadn’t even dream-walked yet, which he was planning on using to spice things up if it seemed like nothing was progressing.

Dream was starting to wish that he had convinced one of his friends to come with him. At least then he might have more mental stimulation. Arguing about memes, making songs, or coming up with ideas for a lucid dream.

“534, please come with us. Doctor Cimmerian has a… examination, though you aren’t the focus.” A grunt opened the door, holding a pair of cuffs. Dream tilted his head, saying nothing. 

As the pair made their way through the halls, Dream began to think about what, or who, might have reacted in such a way that Cimmerian had the idea to bring him in. I mean, thank god that it had, but it was still odd. He wasn’t a high ranking dream demon, so his moniker shouldn’t be out there too much.

As the agent closed the door behind him in the new cell, Dream scanned the room before he saw the figure sitting on the ground, back to him. Hearing steps, the figure turned around, staring with narrowed eyes at him. Dream flicked his tail, which caused the figure’s eyes to widen, seeing that the tail wasn’t just a prop.

Getting to his knees, the figure walked over, laying his hands on Dream’s shoulders. Dream still hadn’t recognized the clothes he was wearing, but SapNap’s inner fire always kept his skin a bit above comfortably warm, so it wasn’t too hard to figure out who it was.

“Dream?” he whispered. Dream shook his head. 

“Always great to see you, man.” 

SapNap smirked and took his hands off Dream’s shoulders. “Anyway, it was boring without you back at base, so I came here. Genuinely excited.” 

Dream chuckled, shaking his head. “Better with you here, at least. It was so boring. And I haven’t given too many secrets yet, but it’s really boring here too.”

“So not all that cracked up, huh?”

“I’m still holding onto hope, I’ve heard rumors that they’ve got Bacon here too, as well as another masked marvel like me”

SapNap laughed. “Well, guess we’re staying here for a while, huh?” Dream nodded.


End file.
